minethingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Update Timeline
Timeline written by navan : December 2008 I think was the start of MT. Those older then myself and/or Japhet can give us when it really started. February 2009 Forums created. Professions added! Weapons mine added! Vehicles may have been added this month, or not, but they did get history and naming ability. March 2009 Moving was added and Price Clamps came into effect (eventually removed). Batteries implemented at 12 hours no melds. Art Contest started. 1g min bid also granted (guessing it used to be higher) April 2009 Battery life extended to 16 hours for 0 melds.Starter mine looses it's Oranges.Bit of vehicle balancing this month: Miners can no longer carry anything in vehicles, traders only can carry non-weapon items, same speed vehicles must initiate combat (sounds like prior that the other escaped), Pirates can now only steal half the cargo, guessing used to be from all, Bounties changed to 10/30g/90/275/800/2400g. No clue what they were before. Loosing a battle or becoming full no longer stops you from being Aggressive.Trader Tree added6 New vehicles added. These specifically are Rickshaw, Van, Short Bus, Milk Truck, Scout and ???? (ie the right most column) May of 2009 Cissna was added with first Music available. A week or so later Gadgets were added and then at the end of the month Explosives, Auto-trash and recruiting credits were added. Dusty with his Sports Car was the first to reach Cissna.Miner search added (most of us don't know what we were missing).Pirates Peak added a few weeks after Cissna. June of 2009. Inventory purchases capped at 350, Safe Zones added and Loans from negative bounties added. Forum profile link goes to MT (probably did nothing before). July 2009 Can't recall or find anything at this time notable. August of 2009. Daigard and with Ships mine only were added.Hunters loose the ability to steal items and are left to taking bounties. Pirates are boosted form stealing 1/2 the items to stealing everything they can.Note on Daigard, I mined the very first ship ever out of a rented mine, the Outrigger sitting in Burbana atm. It is unknown if I was the first to arrive since Japhet never said. Manifest arrived shortly after dropping two Dynamite or two TNT into the mine. Had I known, I could have sent the outrigger pirating and stolen said explosives. Also it was this time that BLU-82 the guild was formed. September 2009 Busy month Cannons finally implemented. Let the true reign of Terror of Manifest begin! We hauled a ton of explosives giving Manifest nearly all the Cannon discoveries. First boost to warehouse occurs, taking it from +50 to +75. Amazing how much it's been boosted since. Professions renamed to what we have now. Prior to this it was Hunter, Pirate, and Trader for land before ships were added, after I think they had land added to the front and Sea had Sea in front.Bounties received another change: 5/25/100/400/1000/2500 Lowering of Green and yellow, increase in everything else.This was to help newbies not be bounties to death nearly as easily, but to insure those using blue+ ships were paying as well.The third Daigard mine, Fish, and the Fisherman profession was implemented as a stealth patch (maybe the first truly monumental Ninja patch of Japhet's) mid way through the month. No one knew it was coming till suddenly it was there.Equipment art added and the removal of 1 set of equipment per city to 1 set per mine. This resulted in a sudden duplication of all equipment in use as Japhet felt this was fair, so those with Crafted and better got a nice bonus, especially Fabled equipment owners. October 2009 Red bounty dropped to 350Any capable professions can move items from Non-Trade citiesRed bids implemented1g outbidding/undercutting eliminated in favor of our current bid/list system rounding to roughly what would be 2% higherMega-Bulk added, ie 100 explosives at once. November 2009 Nothing of note December 2009 Pirates nerfed from 25% to 20% Crit chanceBattle times randomized from 50-70 minutes. BLU-82 likely helped catalyze this change after several incidents where we basically "parked" the prey. The first two ferries being sunk and my hit on Adam's assault Trucks for instance, along with other attackers using against us or other people. Now they are given anywhere from 0-20 minutes of movement time. Though you could in theory park someone still, the amount of ships/vehicles needed is insane, anywhere from 3x the old amount to 20x depending on how thorough.Vehicle/Ship processing code was modified to what we have now in that locations are not 100% exact and that Arriving and Departing don't always occur the instant you hit send. Done for the server after a few people caused it to spike so badly on CPU that the server either crashed or was unplugged by the server host for violating CPU usage limits. January 2010 Miners no longer attackable by Highwaymen. Removal of a major distraction!15s interval between vehicle/ship sendings implemented. The first blow to bubbles, that really didn't hurt them _that_ badly and helped server though as well.Warehouse boosted to +100 now!Credits for inventory expansion changed to 9 creds+ 6 more for each expansion higher. Used to be like 17 credits or something per expansion February 2010 Factories released!! And with them Mining Robots, Ore melds and repairing items, Profession of Worker and Manufacturer comes about. Course ore is stolen and seemingly lost (nothing reported of the eventual plane release).Miner profession losses vehicle usage ability, they could never send items anyway and all it did was let them explore and thus get hit by Highwaymen.Purchased mines no longer shoot to the top. Not a big deal to some, but was for those who bought mines to sell, and then having to reorganzie their mines. March 2010 Manufactorers no longer restricted to demolishing factories to move cities. Factory buying/selling implemented.PM blocking implemented.Aircraft released! April 2010 Nothing noteworthy. May 2010 Bums are unleashed upon the world!!! In other news, the humble Miner profession dies out. This could be said to have been done in direct response to Scatz hoarding several hundred+ ships and items. Granted he was buying creds to get battery extensions, but this here by stopped all hoarding beyond +100 on inventory.In response to bums, Moving is changed, melds no longer auto-disassembled and 4 day batt and 4 day bum protection is removed.Auto-Trash on theft now implemented! Creating the first true player driven item sink. 100s of items likely trashed during the first week of this being implemented. It also eliminated the old packing peanuts strategy as you now have to know what your potential foes might auto-trash to pack with it.Sending interval boosted to 30s and now implemented on a per rarity basis for ALL players instead of a per player basis. This eliminated the ability to create a supper bubble with your friends, there by counteracting the point of the 15s interval. Further the increased time also gave more time for thieves to slip in.Also cargo subselection boxes added to aide in grabbing what you want sooner. June 2010 The humble calculator takes it's last bow as the Remote Control arrives and grants us a 4th mine!Also Gadget time adding made simpler in that the page no longer has to reload each time you click add time.Avatar mine is added. July, August, September 2010 Bromo's server acquisition and future balance patch to vehicles is announced to be coming in July, but not when. Japhet does state the server will likely be a second instance of MT completely separate from the first, but not that it will definitely be. Otherwise nothing Noteworthy for these months due to Japhet being likely focused on Bromo's creation and the balance patch. September saw announcement of upcoming Meld changes to profession to what we see now. Prior to this it was 10 melds to be land professions, 20 for sea, 30 for manufacturers and I think 40 for pilots. October 2010 Bromo introduced and given birth. All out frenzy descends upon the players who have money to rent tons of mines for discoveries and the race to 10 melds and hit the seas. November 2010 The next major balance patch hits. Bringing with it Vehicle Damage! Also we see Guards/BHs granted the ability to steal cargo again, but they loose the old bounty theft system completely meaning no more gold thefts. Traders loose their +2 to cargo and Highwaymen loose their +25% to attack power. Yellows now have their own freedom from Green+ at the restriction of carrying only yellow items. Green+ can no longer carry yellows also. Lures and Cannons and Cannon ammo (which was still mined at this time) are the only exceptions. December 2010 Email on find implemented. January 2011 Big month in terms of shaking up the sea this time, with effects on land being considerable but minor. Balance patch 2.1 implemented. Random defense bonus on land based on melds.Bribes now implemented, Hunters set a bribe level to accept above, Highwaymen set a bribe to pay. Bounty hunters do hull damage when Pirate fails bribe, Guards damage vehicle. Limited to 6 bribes, likely to prevent the return of Bounty to Death.Weapon theft eliminated for sea and land. Radar granted to en-route vehicles now as well!Ship changesMeld based hull boost for ships. Hull repair implemented at 80%.Ship hulls for red+ boosted green and blue dropped. Crew combat now goes to better weapon winning and not dieing, used to be both died regardless killing the strength of the weapons even if it was against an unarmed. The old method trended toward higher crew counts being more likely to win even if the other had far superior crew strength, but barely under combat thresholds. Boost to crew healing from 33 to 80%. Sails can now be damaged adding a new tactic to the seas even with 70% repair. Grape and chain accuracy drops. February 2011 The Dwarf Added!!!!! Well the trashing one that is. First game based item sink provided, trash all you can to win him mining green+ items for you for anywhere from 1 to ??? items.Having an avatar grants +25 inventory bonus!Warehouse is now +125 inventory!Big thing here is that cannon ammo is now a manufacturered item and that yellow cannons now exist for yellows to use (eliminating their ability as well to attach green+ cannons). Red cannons also added. March 2011 Stowaway dwarves now implemented. They hitch a ride on vehicles/ships to and from their destinations. Likely the same dwarf that eventually asks for items. Appears multiple dwarves are now possible as well.Bitcoin acceptance added, creating the a new way to get credits. April 2011 Cannon ammo dropped to 850 components for producing. May 2011 Chat implemented into MT's Miners page!!!Green ship speeds nerfed, all old greens are discontinued, and new ones created (same name). June 2011 Bugs to findings fixed where you used to loose all findings if a mine is sold before you could check it. Same with MR bots. Also findings are now in sequential order instead of being grouped by mine type for the check. Buying/Renting a mine with credits now give 5 free items instead of 1.Final part of ship balance patch 2.2 in.3 Orange cannons, 1 new purple cannon and 2 new blue cannons added. The old blue cannons that were displaced are bumped to red and the reds bumped to purple. An attempt to make ROF-1 and ROF-2 cannons more appealing. July 2011 Explosives celebration, the first of it's kind, given on the fourth where all explosives found +30% more items in any mine but explosives.Spreadsheets now granted the ability to show foreign bids, giving new life to a nearly useless gadget Category:Help